Truth or Dare?
by EMOyuriRulez
Summary: Another One-shot. I included myself both inside and out the fic. So we're all out on a camp and....


A/N: The normal writing is what's going on in the story

The _[italics]_ is what's going on behind the scenes while I'm typing the story.

Truth or Dare???

So we're all out on our camp – Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and me.

_[Kiba: Hey! Who said you could be in this fic?!_

_Me: I said so. I'm the Authoress, remember???_

_Kiba: Fine…_

_Naruto: Does this mean there's Yaoi in here?_

_Me: Maybe…]_

As I was saying, we're all out on our camp.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke, who happened to be sitting beside her, and Naruto, who had to be sitting beside me, across her.

Hinata was sitting between Kiba and Shino.

She threw another log on the fire 'cause it was getting kind of cold.

"I'm bored, dattebayo!" Naruto groaned.

"We know that! We all are!" I replied.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it's pretty peaceful out here!" Sakura said.

"Yep, you can see the milky way", Hinata added with a smile.

"Hey, Yuri", Kiba called out.

"Hn?"

"How come you like yaoi so much?? And yuri doesn't seem to bother you, even though you're a girl…and 'Yuri' is your name…"Kiba asked.

"Well…first of all, I like yaoi 'cause it rocks, and second, I love my name and also, the genre doesn't bother me 'cause it makes it fair." I replied.

"Well…I suppose that's a good answer…" Shino said, somewhat unsure.

_[Me: Remember Newton's Law; 'every action has an Equal and Opposite____reaction'._

_Kiba: How does Newton's 'Third Law of Motion' come into this?_

_Me: 'Yuri' is an equal and opposite reaction to 'Yaoi'_

_Sasuke: Come to think of it…she is correct…]_

"Hey! I have an Idea! Why don't we play truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Hinata agreed.

_[Sasuke & Naruto: Hinata! Why the hell did you answer 'yes'!?_

_That yaoi freak will definitely put some Yaoi in now!!!_

_Hinata: Incase you haven't noticed…or have forgotten, the so-called 'Yaoi Freak' made me say that!!  
Sasuke & Naruto: OK…sorry…our bad…]_

"OK! I go first!" Kiba shouted. "Shino, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Kiba spotted a bug, picked it up, and held it to Shino's face.

"Are bugs a part of your diet?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not" Shino replied.

"But they live inside you!"

"It doesn't mean I eat them. Hinata, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth".

"OK. If you we're to go out on a date with one of them, who would you go with, Naruto or Kiba?" Shino asked.

"……………."

"Well?" I asked.

"………I…uh…I…I…"

"Oh, come on! Just tell us who it is!!" I shouted impatiently.

_[Hinata: Stop putting the pressure on me!! You know exactly who it is!!_

_Me: I know…I just like to put the pressure on you._

_Hinata: *Activates byakugan*_

_Me: No!! Please!!! Please don't hurt me!!! T.T_

_Hinata: ^ ^ ]_

"…Na…Naruto…"Hinata stammered.

"Uh…Hinata…", Naruto said blushing.

Both Naruto and Kiba were red, but for different reasons;

Naruto – because he didn't think someone would actually 'like' him.

Kiba – boiling with anger and jealousy.

_[Naruto: I thought you liked Yaoi…_

_Me: Naruto…you don't actually want me to put some yaoi in…do you?_

_Sasuke: Naruto!!_

_Naruto: Of course not!!_

_Me: *Half joking; Evil smile* ]_

"OK. Sakura, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare!" She said with a determined smile.

"If you love Sasuke as much as you say so…kiss him"

"Yay!!! Definitely!!"

"Get away from me Sakura!!"

_[Sasuke: Yuri!! I hate you!!_

_Sakura: You're my best friend!! I love you!!_

_Naruto: I can't tell if this is funny or just plain weird…]_

Sakura was fighting Sasuke's pushes to kiss him. Sasuke wouldn't give up either.

In the end she managed to kiss him…but her soft pink lips only managed to touch his cheeks.

_[Sakura: T.T_

_Naruto: And that was because you like yaoi?_

_Me: Yes. I couldn't have Sasuke and Sakura actually kiss._

_Although…If it was a SasuSaku…They would've._

_Naruto: So…it's not a SasuSaku_

_Sasuke: At least one good thing came out of that freak liking Yaoi… ]_

"Yuri…truth or dare?" Sakura asked me as she sighed.

"Dare!" I replied.

_[Sakura: Fine. I dare you to write that you gotta make out _

_with Kiba!!_

_Me & Kiba: Say what!?!?_

_Sakura: You said that you could accept any dare_

_Me: Fine_

_Kiba: What the hell is wrong with you!?!?_

_Me: *goes back to typing* ]_

"I dare you to make out with Kiba" Sakura dared.

"Not kiss…but…make out!? Are you out of your mind!?!?" I shouted in surprise.

"Yep. That's what I'm saying!" Sakura said.

"Oh, alright! Fine! I will! Get over her dog boy!" I said.

"I am not 'dog boy'!" Kiba yelled as he came near me.

I could see Kiba becoming red, and this time, it wasn't because of anger.

………………………………………………..

OK. So Kiba and I have kissed…made out…

I can't write it out in details!!!

_[Me: *Blushing*_

_Naruto: What's the difference between a kiss and making out?_

_Me: Kiss is only when the lips touch. Make out is far worse…_

_Naruto: You like Kiba!!_

_Me: No-I- do-not!! ]_

"OK…That was weird…" I said, blushing hard.

"Yeah", Kiba agreed.

"Hey…Sasuke...Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare", Sasuke answered.

_[Sasuke: Oh no…Oh God NO…_

_Naruto: Here comes the yaoi…_

_Me: I haven't even typed anything out yet…_

_Sasuke & Naruto: But that's obvious…isn't it!!_

_Me: Yeah…I just like to – HEY!!_

_Naruto: *Got me trapped in chakra ropes*_

_Sasuke: *Snatches keyboard away from me and starts typing* ]_

"Sasuke…I dare you to…" I began.

_[Me: *Breaks out of chakra ropes and snatches keyboard back*_

_Naruto: How'd she get so strong?_

_Sasuke: She didn't! You're weak!!_

_Naruto: Hey! Don't call me weak!! _

_Me: *while the 2 boys are fighting, ties them in chakra ropes_

_And gets back to typing ]_

"….I dare you to kiss Naruto!!" I continued.

"What!?" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"That's right!! The two of you have to kiss!!" I said.

"NO WAY!!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"YES WAY!!" I shouted back. "Are you two forgetting that you already did it once?"

Everyone remained quiet on this. Sasuke and Naruto began to blush.

Who knows? Maybe it was out of embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't….

"OK", Sasuke finally agreed.

"What!? Sasuke! What is wrong with you!?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Hey, c'mon…It's only a kiss…Relax…"

"Sasuke…"

As I exchanged places with Sasuke's, I could see the intense look on his and Naruto's and practically everyone's faces.

Then…it happened…it happened again…

…Naruto and Sasuke kissed…

Hinata and Sakura were bushing from head to toe, (and so were Naruto and Sasuke.)

Kiba and Shino were trying to look anywhere else accept at the two boys.

As for me…I couldn't take my eyes of off them!!

_[Sasuke and Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!_

_Me: Nothing…I just happen to be a 'Yaoi Freak"_

_Sasuke: Damn you!!_

_Naruto: You little witch!! I'm going to cream you!! _

_Me: *Starts running*_

_Naruto: Get back here!!  
Sakura: Sasuke…you're a good kisser…  
_ _...KISS ME!!!_

_Sasuke: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!_

_Hinata: Hey…you guys notice that Shino and Naruto haven't _

_Got their turns yet?? Or Sasuke??  
Kiba and Shino: Yeah…but that's another story!!_

_Hinata, Kiba & Shino: Bye guys!! See you next time!! ^ ^ ] _

THE END


End file.
